injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman/Godfall
Strategy Godfall Superman is able to reflect damage back to the opponent which can be very useful in Online Battle since (nowadays), lots of characters can up to 2,000 damaged per hit JUST on their basic attacks alone! In addition, since he's also taking minimal damage at the same time while blocking, Superman gains power as well in the process. Therefore, Godfall Superman is a strong character to have and a wonderful asset to a team. Without gear, he will take a further 50% damage reduction from basic attacks upon blocking on top of the normal damage reduction (-25%; therefore he takes 37.5% basic damage overall when blocking). This doubly-reduced damage is simultaneously dealt to the opponent as purple reflect damage and like reflect special, grants power as if Godfall Superman has hit his opponent with a basic attack. In single player, his opponent receives power both from dealing basic damage and taking reflected damage, resulting in incredibly fast power generation. In multiplayer though, since very little power is generated from being hit by basic attacks, this would be more advantageous to Godfall Superman, allowing him to gain decent power even while blocking (extra damage reduction and faster power generation, but doesn't work on specials compared to Wonder Woman/Regime). A 461 hit is normally reduced to 346 (75%) upon block. With 3 pieces of 17% block gear, it is 55.5 (12%; rounding error causes both 55s and 56s) damage. Therefore, his passive's damage reduction stacks multiplicatively with block gear (block reduces damage to 75%, gear reduces it to 24%, and passive further halves it). The reflected damage will also be reduced accordingly. Also, his passive seems to round up damage done to him, and round down the reflected damage. This damage can knock out opponents. While the passive states "successful" block, block breaking basic attacks can be reflected as long as he was blocking when it lands. Despite his passive, he can be countered by characters equipped with Gears that give percent chance for UNBLOCKABLE basic attacks, such as Solomon Grundy, Nightwing, Doomsday, The Flash, and Martian Manhunter, or any character with the The Arkham Knight's custom pistols/custom rifle equipped. Also noted, if the opponent has Green Lantern/John Stewart on their team, upon reaching less than 20% health, that character will not take any reflected damage when Superman blocks. Godfall Superman, along with Darkseid and Shazam, were often used together as an online defence team. While their passives are not very useful for online defence and they have almost no synergy with each other, their very high base stats will attract many attacking teams, as the matching system will try to match players against stronger defence teams, allowing you to gain more battle rating. This has since become obsolete due to later updates that introduced more powerful characters. Abilities Here are Superman's abilities. Frozen Delivery is the first special in game to be only partially block breaking (Harley Quinn/Arkham gives each hit a chance to break block, which is not the same), followed by Killer Frost/Prime's Black Ice. There is currently a bug that prevents the rapid swipe part of Frozen Delivery (the two punches and the block-breaking freeze breath) to get any increased damage from swiping more. As for the explosive part, during a test at 100% it is 1030, at 133% it is 1313 (which is actually 127.5%), at 200% it is 1888 (183.3%). Being a partially unblockable special, it has a 13.3% damage penalty (2/15, for whatever reason) instead of the normal 50%. Note this is separate from the the above damage inconsistency (this is only the stated damage); 42.3% of his special 2 is unblockable. This percentage seems to increase as he gains level, but very slowly. Strangely, unlike most specials, which makes you go into bullet time, this completely stops the scene. However, it is very slow outside of that. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Superman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *His combo-ender was visually different from all other prior variants of Superman, although the later Superman/Injustice 2 shares his combo-ender. **His combo-ender is also based off of the "Heat Zap" move in the Console Game. *Godfall Superman is the only card in his batch (including Static, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X and Batman/Beyond Animated) to be directly based on the console game. *With sufficiently good block gear against an opponent with sufficiently low damage (e.g. the bronze Harley Quinn/Prime in battle 3), it is actually possible for him to block and receive exactly 1 damage while no damage is reflected. *His artifacts are: Chest Armor, Boots, Belt, Cape, and Gloves, respectively. *His challenge and the immediate following challenge repeats of Batman/Beyond Animated and Raven/Prime were all tied for the shortest challenge duration at the time of their airing, at two days. His challenge ran from June 2nd to June 4th, 2016; Animated Batman Beyond's challenge then begins on the 4th right after. However, all three were later surpassed by Lobo/Bounty Hunter's repeat. *He has had his challenge repeated three times, more than any other character. This means that in total, his challenge has aired 4 separate times. Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters Category:BLOCK effect